compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Bibliography pages
A Bibliography Page is a list of sources used for finding information that is at the end of a paper. In any paper that requires research or outside sources will have a bibliography page. They are used to organize all the sources into one place so that credit can be given to the correct person and so that someone can find the information from the original sources. http://homeworktips.about.com/od/citationsandbibliography/qt/bibliography.htm MLA Style According to the Modern Language Society, MLA, a bibliography page is known as a works cited page. A works cited page will contain the author of the source, the title of the work, publication information, and the date. http://www.sciencebuddies.org/science-fair-projects/project_bibliography.shtml A works cited page should be on a seperate page than the rest of the paper and should follow the format from the paper. It should be titled as "Works Cited" and centered at the top of the page. If a citation requires more than one line, every line after the first should be indented. When citing page numbers in a bibliography, use them efficiently, so if the page number is 171-188 it should be written as 171-88. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/747/05/ The bibliography should be in alphabetical order by the first thing to appear in the citation. APA Style In APA, a bibliography page is known as the References page. Similarly to MLA style, all references should appear in alphabetical order by last name. Journal's titles should not be modified in any way, they should be left with the same punctuation and capitalization. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/05/ Formatting for a Bibliography When writing individual citations for a bibliography, it differs between APA and MLA styles. It also depends on what type of source it is and how you obtained it. For both styles, if a part of the citation cannot be obtained, it may be by-passed in the citation. The rules may change for both MLA and APA style, Purdue: OWL keeps an updated list of the rules along with examples. MLA Style Books Author (last name first). Title of the book. City: Publisher, Date of publication.http://www.factmonster.com/homework/t8biblio.html Books with Multiple Authors If the book has more than one author, the author who appears first on the sources will be first, with last name then first. Any other authors follow them with first name then last name. If three or more authors are present, after the second author the phrase "et al." may be used. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/747/06/ Websites Editor, author, or compiler name. Name of Site. Version number. Name of institution/organization affiliated with the site (sponsor or publisher), date of resource creation. Medium of publication. Date of access. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/747/08/ Magazines Author (last name first), "Article Title." Name of newspaper, city, state of publication. (date): edition, section, page number(s). http://www.factmonster.com/homework/t8biblio.html Personal Interview For interviews it follows the format of: Interviewee last name, first name. Personal Interview. Date of interview (Day-Month-Year). https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/747/09/ APA Style Books Author, A. A. (Year of publication). Title of work: Capital letter also for subtitle. Location: Publisher. If a book has no author, but has an editor, the editor will take place of the author. http://psychology.vanguard.edu/faculty/douglas-degelman/apa-style/ Articles in Periodicals Author, A. A., Author, B. B., & Author, C. C. (Year). Title of article. Title of Periodical, volume number(issue number), pages. https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/07/ Articles from Online Databases Author, A. A., & Author, B. B. (Date of publication). Title of article. Title of Journal, volume number, page range. Retrieved from http://www.someaddress.com/full/url/ https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/560/10/ References